


Teammates Always Have Your Back

by Multifandomx



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Dex deserves to be happy, Dex's Mom is Trying, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Getting Together, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I just love these two so much, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Team as Family, his dad is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomx/pseuds/Multifandomx
Summary: William “Dex” Poindexter thought that Derek “Nursey” Nurse was the beautiful person he had ever seen, but he would never admit that. When Will first met Derek, it was during the taddy tour and instantly Will was overwhelmed by how one person could be so beautiful. Will was sure he wouldn’t see him ever again, because well what were the chances of them both picking Samwell? On their first day of the preseason though, Will showed up outside the Haus and saw two familiar faces, one was a goalie named Chris, and the other…Derek Nurse himself.For the next couple weeks in was really awkward between all the frogs. Chowder tried to have them hang out in groups, but it always ended in Dex and Nursey fighting about something political. Finally, it began to simmer down once they both just began avoiding topics around each other for Chowder’s sake.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

William “Dex” Poindexter thought that Derek “Nursey” Nurse was the beautiful person he had ever seen, but he would never admit that. When Will first met Derek, it was during the taddy tour and instantly Will was overwhelmed by how one person could be so beautiful. Will was sure he wouldn’t see him ever again, because well what were the chances of them both picking Samwell? On their first day of the preseason though, Will showed up outside the Haus and saw two familiar faces, one was a goalie named Chris, and the other…Derek Nurse himself. 

Will was shocked to see Derek standing there. Less shocked to see Chris considering he committed during their tour. The 3 of them were the only new recruits for this year. After the tour of the Haus and of Faber Chris (now given the nickname Chowder) invited Dex (Will) and Nursey (Derek) back to his dorm to “get to know each other.” Chowder had this gravitational pull about him that made it impossible to say no to him. 

When they got to his dorm, they realized that Chowder had been blessed with a single. Chowder sat down on his bed leaving a space big enough for someone to sit next to him. Nursey and Dex looked at each other before Dex slowly sat down in the desk chair leaving Nursey to sit by Chowder. Chowder had been all smiles since they had first met, and it didn’t seem to be going away anytime soon. 

There was an awkward silence as Chowder and Nursey sat smiling on the bed, and Dex had an awkward smile on his face from where he sat. 

“So,” Chowder started. “What are your majors?” He looked between Dex and Nursey.

Dex is a very naturally…some would say standoffish, he would say shy, person, so he stayed quiet a beat too long. Nursey rolled his eyes at him and looked at Chowder, “I’m an English major.”

Chowder smiled and nodded and turned towards Dex. “Oh um, I’m computer science.” 

Chowder smiles again, “that is so cool. I’m undecided at the moment, but I’m looking into CS.” Dex nodded at him. It was quiet again, but then Chowder spoke…again. “So, are you guys single? Or is there a special person in your lives?” He waggled his eyebrows.

Nursey laughed, “I have never even been in a relationship, unless you count ‘straight’ boys at Andover who ‘just want to try it’.” Nursey laughed and rolled his eyes.

Dex was gaping at Nursey, “wait…are you gay?” Chowder and Nursey both looked at Dex skeptically.

“No. I’m pansexual. But would it have mattered if I was, Poindexter?” Chowder had finally stopped smiling, now with a look of sadness on his face. 

Dex sputtered and babbled for a second trying to find the right words. “What? No, obviously not.” Dex was really offended. I mean it’s not like Dex was gay or anything, of course not, but he didn’t care if other people were. 

Nursey scoffed, “right. Which is why you went pale when I mentioned a boy in my love life.” Dex looked to Chowder hoping he would defend him. Chowder looked back at him with sad eyes and just shook his head. Confirming that he also thought what Nursey thought. “You know, this is Samwell, 1 in 4 maybe more, and you have the audacity to come in here and act disgusted at me for my sexuality?” 

Dex felt himself heating up, “fuck you Nurse. You don’t know anything about me.” Dex got up and stormed out of Chowder’s room not stopping until he got to his own.

\--

For the next couple weeks in was really awkward between all the frogs. Chowder tried to have them hang out in groups, but it always ended in Dex and Nursey fighting about something political. Finally, it began to simmer down once they both just began avoiding topics around each other for Chowder’s sake. 

Whatever feeling Nursey had made Dex feel in the beginning had completely gone away, at least that’s what he told himself, after that first argument…that was until their first roadie of the season when Lardo thought it would be funny to room them together. 

Samwell had played Yale tonight, and let’s just say it didn’t go too great. “God fucking dammit Poindexter, it is not all my fault that we lost the game, so maybe stop treating me like it is.” Nursey flung his bag at the wall in a fit of frustration. Dex had refused to speak to anyone after the game, but had especially been a dick to Nursey. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dex grumbled as he sat facing away from Nursey on the opposite bed. Nursey walked around to where Dex was sitting and stood in front of him silently looking down at him. Dex finally looked up at Nursey. “I said I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Nursey pulled Dex up by his shirt collar and pushed him up against the wall, “bullshit Poindexter. Why the fuck are you always acting like everything is my fault?” Dex could feel Nursey’s breath on his face and feel him pressed up against his front. “Seriously Dex. I want a fucking answer.” 

Dex could feel the warmness in the pit of his stomach spread down to his crotch at the contact from Nursey. “Let me go Nurse.” Dex was avoiding eye contact with Nursey.

Nursey followed Dex’s eyeline so they were making eye contact, “not until you give me a fucking reas-“

“Fuck off Nurse.” Dex spit.

“Not unti you…” Nursey knee pressed against Dex’s crotch. He backed away. “Oh…um” he put his hands up in a surrendering motion. “You know what it doesn’t matter.” Dex turned his body so he was facing away from him. “Hey, Dex. It’s ok. I mean it doesn’t have t-“

Dex turned around with tears building up in his eyes, “fuck you.” He went into the bathroom and slammed the door. He didn’t come back out until Nursey was in bed, asleep. 

\--

Nursey and Dex avoided talking about what happened that night after the game. Instead Dex asked Lardo to please never room them together again. Normally, she wouldn’t have agreed, but something about the pleading in Dex’s voice conviced her. Now he was being roomed with Chowder and Nursey with Bitty. 

\--  
Since middle school Dex knew he was attracted to guys, but he also thought he liked girls, because he didn’t think girls were ugly. It took until high school, junior year, that he realized that he was in fact not attracted to girls. He refused to acknowledge this part of him, because of his Irish Catholic upbringing, and continually just hoped it would go away. The fact that he was still attracted to Derek Nurse even after everything made it very clear that it was indeed not going away.

He really needed to talk to someone about this, but he didn’t know who. Chowder could be a loudmouth, not that Dex thought he would out him; he was just erring on the side of caution. Bitty was kind of an obvious choice, but Bitty, like most others on the team, had pretty much deemed Dex a homophobe who he still tried to be kind to. He wasn’t close enough to anyone else on the team, but there was one person who said to come to him if any of the frogs had any problems.

\--

Dex walked into the Haus on that Wednesday. He went into the kitchen and found Shitty, Jack, and Bitty in there. “Oh, hello Dex, how is your day going?” Bitty said while he kneaded his pie dough.

Dex leaned against the entry way of the kitchen, “pretty good…” He slipped his hands into his front pockets of his jeans reconsidering this whole thing. 

“Earth to Dex, you ok man?” Shitty asked while waving a hand in front of Dex’s face. “Do you need help with something? You look nervous.”

Dex looked down at his shoes, and then back up at his elders who were now all staring at him. “Um, kinda…Jack can I maybe…like talk to you?” Jack nodded. “In private?” 

Jack stood up, “oh yeah of course, we can talk in my room.” He followed Jack up the stairs and into his room. Once in there Jack motioned for him to sit at the desk chair. Jack sat on his bed. “Um, so what’s up man? You good?” Dex began wringing his hands out. He looked up at Jack like he was about to speak, but then didn’t, and looked back down. “Dex.” Jack was using his captain voice, so Dex looked up. “If this is about something stupid with Nursey again, I really don’t wan-“

“It’s not.” Dex looked up pleadingly at Jack. “I promise. Jack got quiet and nodded. “I…I…I’m sorry. This is just really hard.” Dex could feel his eyes tearing up. 

“Hey Dex, you know whatever it is, it’s not gonna change how the team sees you.” Jack tried to reassure him. 

Dex nodded. He knew that Jack was right. “I know…I just…maybe I’ll see myself differently.” Jack was a little confused, but nodded and stayed silent giving Dex the time to figure out what he wants to say. “So basically…I think…I think” Dex let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I’m gay.” He opened his eyes and looked up at Jack who just nodded at him. “I’ve known since middle school, but I couldn’t come out because my family is really conservative.

“I was still in denial about it until like last week, and now I’m just scared that if I tell the team everyone is gonna judge me, because I was kinda a dick about that kind if stuff at first.” Dex took a deep breath and looked back at Jack to get a reaction. 

Jack gave a small smile back. “Dex, no one on the team is going to judge you for that. We are a family.” Dex felt a tear slip down his cheek. “I’m gonna be honest, I don’t really know why you chose to tell me, and not like…Bits or something, but thank you for trusting me with this moment.” Jack stood up and walked over to Dex. He looked up at Jack. Jack smiled and pulled Dex up by the arm. “Come here,” Jack pulled Dex into a hug.

Dex could feel the tears steadily falling from his eyes now as Jack hugged him. “Thank you.” 

Jack hugged him tighter and then pulled away. He clapped Dex on the back, “and don’t worry I won’t tell anyone…obviously.” Dex wiped his eyes and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was now officially running interference between the team ganging up on Dex on issues that involved sexuality. This especially came into play during picking dates for winter screw. Ransom and Holster were the self-appointed “people to find anyone who didn’t have a date a date”. Ransom and Holster had gathered everyone who didn’t have a date in the Haus living room to discuss who they were going to bring. That includes Jack, Bitty, Dex, Nursey, Shitty and Lardo (because they still weren’t official). 

“Ok, so you and Shitty really aren’t taking each other?” Holster looked at Lardo. She just nodded at him. “Ok then, how about Lance Taylor from the men’s volleyball team?” Holster leaned over to look at Ransom’s excel sheet.

“Yeah that’ll work. He’s cute.” Shitty glared a little bit over at Lardo. 

Ransom began scrolling, “Shitty, Lauren Kelley, women’s basketball?” He looked up at Shitty.

Shitty smiled, “does she know she’s gonna go with me? I’ve had her in a lot of my classes, and we don’t exactly…get along.”

“She said she doesn’t care, because she just wants to go.” Shitty nods and gives Ransom a thumbs up. “Great, Jack, Kristen Russo, women’s lacrosse?” Jack just shrugs and gives him a nod.

“Ok, Nursey, do you have a gender preference?” Holster looks over at where Nursey is sitting across the room. It is common knowledge through the team that Nursey is pansexual, so he figured he would ask.

“Oh Holster, I’m not sure we should talk about this around you know who.” He gives side eye to Dex. “Don’t wanna make anyone uncomfortable.”

Jack looks at Dex. Dex instantly turns bright red. “You know what Nurse,” he looks at Jack and then everyone else. “You know what, I don’t give a shit who I go with. Pick someone for me.” He gets up and starts walking away.

“Welp, looks like Dexy doesn’t want to be around to discuss Bitty and I’s dates, because they’re…men” he whispers the last part. 

Dex swung around, “you know what Nurse. Fuck you.” Jack stood up at the same time as Nursey did.

“Guys, please.” He turns toward Nursey, “Dex is not homophobic. Knock it off.”

Nursey rolled his eyes, “Jack, are you serious? He literally tried to leave when I mentio-“

“Because you antagonized him Derek.” Jack using his captains voice, and Nursey’s first name put fear is everyone’s eyes. “So, sit back down.” Nursey sits down. Jack turns to Dex, “both of you.” Dex walks back over to where he was previously sitting. 

The rest of the choosing was pretty uneventful, but it was awkward as hell. At the end of the session, Nursey is going with Kyle Long, Tau Kappa Epsilon, Bitty is going with Colin MacIntosh, one of Ransom’s classmates, and Dex is going with Krystal Ripples, Alpha Sigma Alpha. 

\--

Dex decided he was going to tell Chowder. He told Jack, but he couldn’t talk to Jack about it. He needed to tell Chowder. He called Chowder and asked if he could come over, and of course he said yes. 5 minutes later he was outside Chowder’s room getting up the nerve to knock. All of a sudden Chowder opened the door. “Oh, sorry I was just going to the bathroom. I’ll be right back; you can go in.” Great, now he can’t even back out. 

Dex goes in and sits on his bed. He is trying to gather his thoughts. Chowder walks back in and sits across from Dex in his desk chair. “So, what’s up?” Dex takes a deep breath. “You ok? You look a little pale.”

Dex nodded and then pulls his knees up to his chest. “So, I told Jack this a while ago, because I needed to tell someone, and I knew he wouldn’t tell anyone. Not that I think you will, I was just nervous.” Chowder nods. “But now I need an actual close friend to talk to about this.” Chowder stayed silent. He let out a deep breath, “Chowder…I’m…I’m gay.” 

Chowder jumped up the second he heard him and engulfed him in a hug. “Oh my god Dex, thank you so much for telling me and trusting me with this.” Dex throws his arms around Chowder.

He could feel tears just like the first time. “Thank you so much Chris.” He could feel his body shaking with tears. As Chowder continued to hug him. 

Chowder pulled away to look in his eyes, “Hey Dex, I love you, ok?” Dex nodded and wiped his tears away. “I won’t tell anyone. You can trust me.”

He nodded at Chowder. “I know. I love you too, thank you.” Chowder got up on the bed next to him. He waggled the TV remote in front of Dex. He nodded back at Chowder. Chowder turned on the TV to a random movie. 

Dex had never felt happier. He never thought that Chowder would reject him, but there is always that fear. Dex really did want to tell Nursey, because then he would understand, but there are too many fears in that situation. 

\--  
After winter screw was winter break, and Dex went home to a house full of 6 siblings. Dex was the oldest, so he had his own room, but it was in the basement. Everything went pretty smooth through Christmas, a lot of religion and family. The traditional Irish Catholic Christmas celebration. 

All was good and well until 2 days before he was supposed to go back to Samwell. It was the day after New Year’s and Dex was coming back from a night out with friends. He got back late, so he expected all the lights in the house to be off, but they weren’t. When he opened the door his mom and dad were sitting on the couch waiting for him.

“Um hey, what are you still doing up?” Instead of saying anything his dad pushed Dex’s laptop to where he could see it on the coffee table. Dex’s eyes widened as he saw the image on the screen of the front screen of a gay porn site. Dex decided to play dumb, “what’s that?”

His dad slammed the laptop closed. Dex flinched, “do not patronize me William. I am not a moron.” His mom looked like she had been crying and may start again. Dex was frozen. He didn’t know what he should say. “Is this what we raised you to be, huh? A fucking queer? Why would you choose to go down this pathway William?” 

Dex’s vision was starting to blur through the tears that were building in his eyes. “I-I didn’t…” The tears began to fall rapidly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to be like this.” He was sobbing now. He sat down on the ground against the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest. “I tried…” His voice broke, “I tried so hard in high school to like girls,” he looked up at his father. “I really did.” 

All of a sudden, his mom was sitting next to him; pulling him into her chest. She was running her fingers through her hair, and shushing him. He pulled away to look up at his mom this time, “I tried so hard to be…normal.” 

He put his head back on his mom’s chest, “I know honey. I know.” She looked up at her husband who had, from the looks of it, now calmed down from his original anger. “We still love you,” she whispered quietly in his ear. 

When Dex finally pulled away his dad was nowhere to be seen downstairs. His mom wiped away his tears and told him to go to bed and that they would talk in the morning. Dex grabbed his laptop and went into the basement. It was midnight there, so it was only 9 on the west coast. He called Chowder and told him everything. 

After his call with him he was about to go to bed, when he decided he was going to pack, just in case. After most of his belongings, besides everyday necessities, were packed away he finally got into bed. 

\--

The next morning, he was woken up by knocking in his bedroom door. He looked at his clock it read 6am. He was confused but got up and opened his door. His dad was standing there. He pushed past Dex. “I don’t know what your mother said to you after I left, but I need you to leave today.” Dex stared in shock. He always imagined his parents might kick him out, but still he was shocked. “This isn’t me kicking you out. I just need time to process what this means for the family.” Dex nodded, “that being said, I want you out before your mom wakes up, and you are not to tell you siblings about…your condition. Understood?” 

Dex nodded again. His father gave him a curt nod and left the room. Dex sat back on his bed. His mom would be up by 8 for work, so he had about 2 hours to leave, but nowhere to go. Eventually he decided on just parking in a parking lot until a decent time on the west coast, so he could call Chowder. He decided to go to a diner and get some coffee, he wasn’t exactly hungry, but he was tired. He stayed there for about 2 hours. After, he spent 2 more hours sitting in his truck in their parking lot. At 11 he decided it was ok to call Chowder. 

It rang a couple of times, he was beginning to worry it was too early still, but then he finally answered. “Hey Dex, is everything ok?” Dex broke down. He didn’t cry all morning, but that question did it. He told about how he had nowhere to go tonight, and how he didn’t know when he would be allowed back in his house. The dorms didn’t open until tomorrow, so he would have to spend the night in his car. “Why don’t you ask Nursey if you can stay with him for the night? He’s on the way, right?”

Nope, but at least it would be a free place to stay that night. “Chowder, there a 0% chance of Nursey letting me stay with him.” 

Chowder laughed a little bit, “of course he would Dex. If you just explain the sit-“

“You want me to what? Tell him I’m gay? Yeah. He is exactly the person I want to tell right now.” He was using an incredibly sarcastic tone, and by Chowder’s silence he knew he could tell. He huffed, “I’m sorry Chowder. I know you’re just trying to help.”

“All I’m saying is it’s better than sleeping in your car in the middle of winter in the northeast of the United States. He’ll understand Dex.” He knew Chowder was right, and he would probably freeze to death if attempted to sleep in his truck. 

20 minutes later his was calling Nursey. He wasn’t sure what he was going to tell him yet, but he would figure it out. “Hello?” Nursey sounded very confused which made sense, because the only time they talked all break was through groupchats. 

“Uh, hey Nursey. How are you?” He groaned to himself about how awkward he sounded. 

“…good, why are you calling me Poindexter?” Nursey, always straight to the point. 

He let out a deep breath, “so basically, I was wondering if I could stay at your place in New York tonight.” He said it so fast we wasn’t sure if Nursey had caught that.

There was a silence, Dex was half convinced nursey had hung up. “You…want to stay with me in New York…why?” Fuck there is was. The question he was hoping not to get.

Dex had to think on his feet. He really didn’t want to tell Nursey over the phone that his dad had kicked him out…kinda. “If you let me stay, I’ll tell you.” Another silence, “please Derek, I really don’t have anywhere else to go tonight.” God, Dex sounded weak, and he hated sounded weak especially to someone like Nursey.

There was a breath let out on the other side of the line, “yeah. Yeah, of course you can stay here. I’ll send you my address.”

Dex almost felt like he could cry, “um…thanks Nursey.” His voice broke in the middle of it.

Nursey let out a small chuckle, “hey we have each other’s backs, right?”

“Right.” Dex said brokenly into the phone. “See you in a couple hours…and thanks again, really.”

“Yeah of course Dex. See you soon.” With that they hung up. Dex put his head against the steering wheel as he breathed his way through to normal breathing again. He pulled away when he heard the ping of his phone. It was Nursey sending him his address.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff and then pure smut

After about 5 hours of driving he arrived in New York City. He called Nursey to let him know he was almost there and to ask him where he should park. After he had parked his truck in a parking garage with cars his truck had no business being around, he took the elevator up to Nursey’s floor.

He knocked on the door and was almost immediately greeted by Nursey. “Hey Poindexter, fancy seeing you here,” he stepped aside to let Dex through. “Come on in. Make yourself at home.” Nursey was using an agitating proper voice just to annoy Dex. “So, what brings you to the city?” 

Oh, great here it was there was no more avoiding this question. He had promised Nursey if he was allowed to stay then he would tell him. “Can you give me like 5 minutes to get myself situated and show me to where I will be sleeping please.” Nursey put up his hands in a surrendering motion and began walking down a hallway.

“So, this is the guest room, the bathroom is attached to my room,” he gestured to a large room with a queen bed in the middle of it, but not much more. “I guess I’ll leave you to ‘get situated’ now. Come out into the living room when you’re done.” With that Nursey exited the room closing the door behind him.

Dex sat on the bed and let out an exasperated breath. He pulled out his phone. He had 3 texts from his mom, 1 from Chowder, and 1 from Jack, because apparently Chowder had texted him. He decided he would get the ones from his mom over with.

Mom: Honey, dad told me you decided to leave early, you really didn’t need to do that.

Mom: Your father just told me that he told you to leave. I’m so sorry baby, you can come back. He’s not mad at you.

Mom: I’m sorry Will, please call me and let me know you are safe. You are allowed back here anytime you want, if you ever want to.

Dex had trouble reading the last text, because his eyes had filled with tears. His dad lied to his mom about him leaving. He didn’t want to leave; he wanted his family. They just didn’t seem to want him right now. He decided not to call his mom, but he did text her, “I’m fine.” He wiped away his tears and moved onto Chowder and Jack.

Chowder: I texted Nursey to be nice. Let me know if you need anything.

Jack: Chow texted me. Let me know if staying with Nursey doesn’t work out and I’ll get you a room at a hotel.

Dex knew how lucky he was to have friends like them. Jack didn’t have to offer anything to Dex, but he did. It’s the same thing with Chowder. In that moment he realized that no matter how much he and Nursey fought; they really did still have each other’s backs. He was in his apartment, because he didn’t want anywhere else to go, and Nursey (who was the last person Dex would have expected to help him) was really letting him stay here. 

He took a deep breath and walked out into the living room. He found Nursey sitting on the couch on his phone. He sat down at the couch adjacent to him. Nursey turned toward him, “so you ready to talk yet? All situated?” He said with a slight smirk.

Dex probably would have thought it was funny too, if he didn’t feel like he was about to puke and cry. “Yeah,” was all he could muster. His voice broke with it as well. Suddenly Nursey’s look of cockiness turned into one of concern. 

They stay in silence for a while, Dex trying to find the right words. “Bro, you don’t actually have to tell me why you needed to stay here if you don’t want to. It’s none of my business.” Nursey moved so he was now sitting next to Dex. He had his hand splayed on Dex’s back. 

Dex nodded, “I know, but I do want to tell you. You’re letting me stay here, and being nice to me, when I’m constantly a jerk to you. So, I want to tell you.” Nursey nodded and stayed quiet. “So basically, last night I came home at like midnight. I expected everyone to be in bed, but when I got home my parents were waiting for me,” he let out a quiet whimper. “My uh…my dad opened my laptop and…” His breath was getting short. 

Nursey threw his arm over Dex’s shoulder, “it’s alright Dex. You gotta breathe though. Breathe with me.” They sat there as Dex’s breath began to match up with Nursey’s. “There you go bud.”

Dex turned his head toward Nursey and gave him a small smile, “thanks.” Nursey smiled back at him. “Basically, there was a…um gay porn site open on my computer.” He closed his eyes while he was saying that. “my dad was looking in my history for something I had shown him the other day…and there it was.”

He opened his eyes and looked at Nursey. His mouth was agape, “wait, why would there be a gay porn site in your history?” He seemed genuinely confused. 

He was really going to make Dex say it. He took a big breath, “I’m gay, Nurse.” The realization seemed to hit Nursey all at once. “I know you’re definitely shocked, but it’s true.” 

Nursey hadn’t removed his arm from where it was thrown around Dex’s shoulders. “Yeah, I guess. I’m umm I’m sorry for all the shit I said to you. You don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to.”

Dex shook his head, “it’s fine, I was kinda a dick about it, because I was in denial.” Nursey nodded as if he understood. “But anyway,” Dex could feel himself beginning to get choked up again, but was trying to fight through it, “my dad asked me if he raised me to be a…a queer.” Dex let a quiet sob leave his lips; he felt Nursey’s grip on him tighten. “I told him I tried to change, because I really did.” He turned to face Nursey, “I did.” He nodded back at Dex.

“I started crying and fell to the ground and my mom came and sat next to me and told me that they still loved me. My dad didn’t say anything, he just left the room.” He let out a breath, “I went to bed after, I was pretty confident that with my mom on my side I would be fine in the house.” Dex stood up and began pacing in front of Nursey, “but then today my dad woke me up at 6am and told me he needed me to leave. He told me that it wasn’t him kicking me out, but that he just ‘needs time to figure out what that means for the family.’” 

Dex sat on the ottoman across from Nursey, “I just nodded, and he told me I was not to tell any of my siblings about ‘my condition’ so I just left.” He looked up and Nursey, “I called Chowder, and then called you and here we are.” Nursey’s had a look of shock on his face. “Wanna hear the best part?” Dex had steady tears running down his face. Nursey just nodded, “my dad told my mom that I chose to leave today…I didn’t want to leave,” he put his head in his hands, “I didn’t want to leave.” He began to sob quietly. 

Nursey stood up and pulled up Dex into a hug. He cried into Nursey’s shoulder, while nursey rubbed his back. “It’s ok Dex. I’m really sorry that happened,” Dex nodded against his shoulder. “You’re welcome here whenever.”

Dex pulled his face away. Nursey swiped away some of his tears with the pads of his thumbs. They stood looking into each other’s eyes for a minute. Nursey had never realized what a beautiful color Dex’s eyes were; they reminded him of honey. He began to lean in, but then quickly pulled back, “we shouldn’t…you’re in a vulnerable place.”

Dex pulled Nursey back in, “please.” Nursey thought about it for a second and then leaned in. Their lips connected. Dex’s arms were wrapped around Nursey’s neck. One of Nursey’s hands was in Dex’s hair, while the other rested on his low back. 

Nursey’s hand on Dex’s lower back pulled Dex impossibly closer. Dex let out a small moan, opening his mouth just enough for Nursey to slip his tongue in. Dex slipped his knee between Nursey’s legs, pressing against his crotch. He could feel Nursey’s already half hard dick through his pants. Nursey threw his head back as he grinded on Dex’s knee. 

“Fuck Dex,” his hips bucked involuntarily. Dex began to grind down on Nursey’s thigh as well. Dex put his head in the crook of Nursey’s shoulder. He licked from the bottom up to right below his ear. He nibbled on Nursey’s earlobe as he whimpered. “Do you want to go into my room?” Nursey says in-between moans and gasps. 

Dex nodded. Nursey pulled away and grabbed Dex’s hand, dragging him into his room. He shut the door and locked it. When he turned around Dex pushed him up against the door, this time palming his hand against Nursey’s bulge. Nursey threw his head back, hitting it against the door. “Do you like that Nurse?” Dex squeezed, emphasizing his question. Nursey nodded, unable to make a coherent thought. Dex leaned into Nursey’s ear, “can I blow you?” 

Nursey’s eyes almost popped out of his head. “Yes, yes please.” Dex shot him a wicked grin and sunk to his knees. He popped the button on Nursey’s jeans and it one swoop pulled down both his pants and boxers. Dex looked up through his eyelashes as he licked the crease where Nursey’s thigh met his groin. “F-Fuck Will.” Dex began sucking a mark onto Nursey’s skin. “Fuck baby. Oh my god, ple-“ he is cut off by Dex taking his head into his mouth. 

Dex began bobbing his head using his hand to reach what he couldn’t. Nursey had his eyes open looking down at Dex. All of a sudden Dex took him all the way down, so his nose was nestled in the course nest if hair at the base. “Fuck Will, oh fuck.” Nursey put his hand in Dex’s hair and began to guide him. “Ok ok, I’m gonna cum if you keep going like this and- hnnng- I don’t want this to be over yet.”

Dex pulled off and stood up. He had spit all around his mouth and his eyes looked fucked out. It was easily the hottest thing Nursey had ever seen. Nursey removed his shirt and the Dex’s. Dex removed his pants and boxers without be asked. Nursey walked Dex over to the bed and pushed him, so he was lying on his back. Nursey got on the bed and straddled Dex’s hips. He leaned down and began sucking on Dex’s neck. 

Nursey brought a hand on and pinched Dex’s nipple, “oh my god yes.” Oh, if that’s what gets him off. Nursey lowered his head, so his mouth was hovering above one nipple while his hand worked on the other one. Nursey started by lightly licking the perky bud. Dex was making the most beautiful noises. He began to suck and roll it lightly between his teeth. After a minute he swapped roles for each of the nipples. Dex was breathing heavy, “Nursey, Nursey, Derek.” Nursey looked up through his eyelashes. “I want you to fuck me.” 

Nursey pulled off and sat up, “are you sure? I really don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Dex pulled Nursey down by his neck and whispered in his ear, “I have never been surer about anything.” The two made eye contact. Nursey lunged for Dex’s lips. 

Eventually Nursey got up and went to get the lube and a condom from his dresser. When he returned, he kneeled down and pulled Dex so he was on the edge of the bed. Nursey spread Dex’s cheeks and placed a solid lick against his hole. “Ahhh ah,” Dex moaned from above. His hand going into Nursey’s hair. After a couple more solid licks he began to open up Dex using his tongue. “Fuck Derek. Oh my god. Please. Deeper.” Nursey obliged, getting as much of his tongue as he could inside Dex.

Dex was a puddle of whimpers and moans. When Nursey pulled away Dex let out a sound of discontent, “calm down.” Nursey grabbed the lube off the bed and spread it all over his fingers. He slowly inserted one finger inside Dex. He was moving his finger in and out until it looked like Dex had adjusted. “Can you take another one?” Dex whined out a positive response. 

Nursey did the same thing with two fingers; expect this time he was curling his fingers trying to find his prostate. “Ohhhhh, do that again,” Nursey gave a devious grin and did it over and over again, only stopping to add a third finger. “Derek...feels so good, ahhh.” With that Nursey pulls his fingers out. “Why did you stop?” 

Nursey leaned down and gave Dex a chaste kiss, “be patient. This is the fun part.” Nursey slipped on the condom and added an excessive amount of lube and extra lube to his opening. “You ready for this Dexy?” Dex whimpered in response as Nursey slowly began to enter him. He was pausing every couple seconds to let Dex adjust to it. Dex hooked his legs around Nursey’s waist as he put his hands under his thighs and hiked Dex up. 

Once Nursey bottomed out, he stayed still for a little bit. Both he and Dex were already panting. “God Nurse, please move,” that was all the permission that Nursey needed. He started out with slow shallow thrusts. Dex was making little whimpers every time that Nursey’s thighs connected with his ass. “Harder,” Nursey got a better grip on Dex’s thighs. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. “Oh my fucking god Nurse,” gradually Nursey started gaining speed. 

Nursey’s headboard was slamming into the wall so hard he thought it might break through; but he didn’t really care about that right now. “Yeah Will, you like this? Like when I fuck you good?” Dex whined in response. “I asked you a question,” Nursey emphasized his statement with a particularly thrust.

Dex threw his head back against the bed, “yes, yes. Don’t stop, I love it.” Nursey could feel himself getting close to the edge. He reached down and took Dex’s dick into his hand and began slowly pumping it. “Ah, Derek, please faster,” he obliged. He matched up his thrusting with the rhythm he was jerking Dex off at. “I-I’m gonna,” his voice broke off as his orgasm ripped through him. Nursey jerked him off through the aftershocks and then grabbed both of Dex’s thighs again.

Nursey could feel it. Dex around him, so tight, so hot. “Dex, oh my god. You’re so…so beautiful,” Nursey looked down at Dex who looked well fucked, and that was what did it for him. As soon as he caught Dex’s eyes he was coming. “Will,” Nursey managed to squeak out as the feeling washed over him. Thrusting through the aftershocks. 

After he laid down next to Dex, both breathing heavily. When they turned their heads to look at each other; they both busted out laughing. “I can’t believe we just did that,” Dex’s laughter died down. “You don’t regret it…right?” 

Nursey turned so he was laying on his side, he used one hand to pet Dex’s hair. “Dex, honest to God, I have wanted to do that since we saw each other in August.” This was very much news to Dex, he just assumed Nursey always hated him. “You were just so…hot. It took everything in me not to try something with you, because well I thought you were straight.” Nursey chuckled.

Dex laughed too, “yeah you and me both. But seriously, I’ve been thinking about doing this,” he gestured with his hands. “With you since the taddy tour.” Nursey smiled at him.

“Aw, Dexy has a crush on me,” he poked Dex in the side to tease him. Nursey leaned down and captured Dex’s lips. “For the record, you aren’t the only one with a crush.” Dex smiled up at Nursey. 

“So, that’s great, maybe we can give this like a real try. Like maybe a relationship?” Nursey nodded at Dex and kissed him again. “Now, can you please give me something to clean off with?” Nursey stood up.

“Yeah, of course,” he grabbed Dex a towel from the bathroom. “You look so pretty after I fuck the shit out of you, Poindexter.” He teased Dex as he was wiping cum from his chest. 

“Oh yeah? Well then,” he threw the, now cum covered, towel at him.

Nursey tried to jump out of the way, but it still landed on his arm. “Ew that’s so fucking gross.” He threw the towel on the ground and got back on the bed straddling Dex again. “Guess I’ll just have to fuck you again later to make up for you being so rude.”

Dex smiled mischievously up at him, “I guess so,” he pulled Nursey down by his neck, but this time he flipped them, so he was on top.

\--

Dex did not end up sleeping in the guest room that night. Instead he slept with his back against Nursey’s chest. He had never felt safer and less lonely in his life. Right now, he feels like this is all he needs. It doesn’t matter if his dad never accepts him, or if his siblings don’t, or anybody else. All that matters is that Nursey is holding Dex, promising him he will not be alone.


End file.
